


oh, you got a pulse and you are breathing

by maddielle



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Riding, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddielle/pseuds/maddielle
Summary: In which Joe gets to take his time.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 25
Kudos: 169





	oh, you got a pulse and you are breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Title from My Type - Saint Motel

Nicky feels like a pool of sunlit honey.

He’s been spilled back against a mound of pillows, loose-limbed from a night’s rest. The sheets are cool against his skin in contrast to the shaft of light peeking in from the window and across his feet. Languidly, he stretches from head to toe and drops a hand to stroke the velvety hardness of his own cock.

It’s only been ten minutes, really, but it feels like Joe’s been gone an age when he comes back into the room. He’s naked but for his sleep shirt, the hem skimming his lower back as he turns to close the door. Below, Nicky appreciates the view of his strong, lean legs. Tanned and hairy. Familiar.

“Are you ready?” Nicky calls softly, and Joe nods and steps closer. His gait is loose, but Nicky knows the tightness lurking in the corners of his eyes. He offers a hand to Joe, who takes it and kneels on the bed and lifts his other leg across Nicky’s waist.

Nicky sighs deeply at the warmth of Joe’s weight. “My love,” he says. “My Joe.”

“Nicky,” Joe murmurs, shifting his shoulders.

“Right here.” Nicky spreads his palms over Joe’s thighs. “I’m ready for you.”

Joe dips his chin, and he reaches to the nightstand to give himself a palmful of lube. Shuffling backwards, he reaches for Nicky’s cock and coats him. Nicky breathes carefully through his nose and concentrates on Joe’s face. He needs to last, for this - for Joe. He will get his pleasure.

Without further words, Joe has them aligned and is lowering himself. His thighs work to slow his progress, his eyes close and his lips part, and he soon sits astride Nicky like he’s been desperate for all morning. A noise catches in his chest.

“There,” Nicky breathes into the quiet of the room. “There you are.”

Joe's breath shudders, and his eyelids flutter.

“I’m-” He groans. _“Nico.”_

“I know, darling.” Nicky slides his hands to cup Joe’s bare hips. “Go on.”

To start, Joe moves his hips in tiny, careful circles to adjust, and Nicky feels when he relaxes fully; his hip flexors release, and his full weight is again grounding Nicky to the bed. There is a moment of stillness, and then Joe rises gradually on his knees. Nicky’s cock drags out of him, and then back in again, all the way to the base. Out, and then in again. Out, in.

Joe loses himself when he’s like this, and Nicky is undeniably spellbound every time. His lover’s body moves and undulates sensually, fluid and free, and he clutches at Nicky greedily where they’re tied every time he pulls away, never too far, only to grind back down in one smooth motion and force a tiny huff from his own lungs.

Nicky wets his lower lip. “Good,” he says. “So very good.”

Joe’s head falls back as he moves, never breaking rhythm.

“Look at you. Do you feel good, Yusuf?”

“Yes.” Joe’s voice cracks on the word, and Nicky gently shushes him.

“You’re alright, love,” he says. He slips fingers under Joe’s shirt to feel the tension in his lower abs as he dances. “Take what you need. I’m right here with you.”

Joe can’t come this way, but he will shamelessly indulge for as long as he can, keeping the pace almost casual, when they have the time and means. Like this, while he’s this relaxed, Nicky is so much deeper than he usually is. He feels Joe everywhere; the scratch of leg hair along his sides, the press of balls to his lower stomach, the frantic little twitches of Joe’s fingers where his hands have landed on Nicky’s chest for stability.

On his part, Nicky is starting to wish he’d slipped on the cock ring they have hidden away. Joe feels divine, slippery and warm around him, and his orgasm has been building like a storm on the horizon for a while.

Joe soon slows a little. He still rocks back and forth idly as he locks eyes with Nicky. “Inside me. Please,” he says hoarsely. He then lowers himself to drop his forehead to Nicky’s shoulder and press them together, chest to chest. Nicky kisses the first bit of Joe he can reach, the side of his neck, and plants his feet on the mattress.

He knows Joe must be reaching the end of his endurance, so he makes quick work of using Joe’s body to bring himself off. Nicky holds him firmly within the circle of his arms and thrusts into the wet heat of him and chases and chases his pleasure until he swears and pushes one last time and _comes._

After such sweet lovemaking, his body shivers with it.

He doesn’t indulge in the afterglow for too long before carefully pulling Joe off of him and lowering him to one side. On his back, gazing up at Nicky hazily, he orgasms quietly as Nicky works him over with a slicked fist.

They cuddle for a while in the aftermath, Nicky’s leg slung over Joe’s, his head nestled under Joe’s chin. Eventually, Joe tsks and picks his soiled t-shirt away from his stomach.

“Another one for the laundry,” he grumbles, though he’s smiling.

“A tragedy,” Nicky sighs.

“Truly.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Achy,” Joe says. “But very good.” He presses his lips to Nicky’s temple and says, tender against his skin, “Thank you.”

Nicky grins. “I definitely benefited. You’re welcome, regardless.” He pushes up on a forearm so they’re almost nose to nose. “I love to make you happy.”

“You have never done otherwise,” Joe says, and he nudges Nicky down for a loving, lazy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i just felt Tender and Sexual today


End file.
